Cardiac ischemia is a situation in which the blood flow inside a coronary artery is restricted by a partial or complete blockage. As a result, the heart cannot get enough oxygen-rich blood. The blockage within the coronary artery, which supplies the heart with oxygen-rich blood, may be complete or partial. The most common cause of cardiac ischemia is plaque build-up in the arteries due to the long-term effects of coronary artery disease. This plaque build-up narrows the arteries to the point where the amount of blood flowing through the arteries is not enough for the heart during times of physical exertion or emotional stress.
Reperfusion by vascular intervention (e.g., angioplasty) has become the standard therapy for coronary artery disease. A substantial subset of patients undertaken with timely revascularization, however, still fails to salvage myocardium especially under the condition of emerging ischemia such as acute myocardial infarction and unstable angina. In particular, the cells distal to the blockage continue to degrade in a process known as “reperfusion injury”, even after blood flow is restored. This unfavorable outcome stems from a discrepancy between an open epicardial infarct-related artery and the absence of blood flow in the damaged distal microvasculatures. In fact, studies have shown that even after patients undergo successful revascularization by angioplasty and recover normal epicardial blood flow, a significant number of these patients failed to attain full recovery of microvascular flow. Thus, “myocardial perfusion” is the ultimate goal of reperfusion therapy, which reflects the distribution of blood at the capillary and tissue level.
In the clinical trials, systemic intra-venous administration has been commonly used, and the method of intra-coronary infusion soon after successful revascularization has also been attempted. However, because reperfusion injury is triggered by reperfusion therapy, and supposedly ignites a series of biological responses in a very immediate, rapid manner, these systemic methods would be too late for the delivery of an anti-reperfusion injury agent to the ischemic lesion and are likely to miss the critical time-window for the therapy. The systemic or intra-coronary administration of an anti-reperfusion injury agent will not allow the agent to reach the ischemic area prior to reperfusion. In order to address reperfusion injury within the critical time window, a local therapy system that enables drug delivery under the absence of blood flow (ischemic condition) is needed.